Robotic Pokemon Journey
by Q-manster
Summary: Join Kal and his pokemon,Robo on a grand journey.


Chapter 1  
  
"Happy birthday to me." Kal sang while combing his untidy black hair. He turned nine, the age kids were allowed a pokemon licence in his country. He was planning to get one today, mainly because he already had a pokemon and he would need one to battle. Pokemon is a craze, to kids and adults alike. Wherever you go, you will always hear the word 'pokemon'.  
  
"Good.now you can go get that licence now and start building me up" said a voice that was familiar to him. It was Robo, his pokemon. Kal was born in a rich family; both of his parents had millionaire jobs. When the pokemon craze started in Malaysia, (which was when he was six years old) he begged his parents to get him a pokemon. Knowing that he was too irresponsible to take care of one which was alive, they bought him Robo, a virtual pokemon similar to Porygon but made with much more advanced technology. It looked just like a ball, basketball size, two eyes and it had something that you could say was a mouth. It could do mostly anything that a real pokemon could do, except eat and use the toilet. But one thing that Kal thought was really 'cool' was that Robo could talk. It was one of the biggest advantages he had. Even if Robo didn't have the ability to talk, he would still be considered a special pokemon, because Robo's creators only made one Robo. Then they just moved on to making Porygon.  
  
"Where's my present??" Kal asked the pokemon with a snigger on his face. "I am your present!!!" Robo replied and sent Kal a jolt of electricity with his thunder wave attack. Kal had two older brothers and one older sister; all three of them have pokemon and are currently journeying across Asia with hopes of qualifying in the Asian Pokemon Tournament. Kal only sees them once a year, since they are too busy 'battling' and travelling the rest of the year. Kal was also planning to go on a pokemon journey himself, because he wouldn't have to go to school, plus all his friends thought pokemon is totally cool. But he didn't really know how to start.  
  
That afternoon, Kal and Robo went to get their pokemon licence. They entered a huge building and had to wait in a long line. Moments passed then Kal had to sign a few forms and then he had to do a few hard tests about pokemon training and battling and soon after, he had to show that he could handle Robo. After two hours, of telling Robo to do tricks and attacks, Kal finally got his 'birthday present'. It was a green pokedex, quite small, the size that could fit in your fit. It was glimmering in the light and Kal couldn't wait to get home and fidget with his new licence. "Goody, now when are you going to start training me??" Robo asked his trainer who still had his eyes on his new pokedex. "When you leave me in peace"  
  
Kal got home and was greeted by his mom; he showed her his pokedex and went straight to his room. It was a mess, clothes were everywhere and there were food stains on the walls. But Kal didn't care; it was the normal state of his room anyway. He jumped on his bed and Robo did the same. He began reading the instruction book about the pokedex. Robo sat beside him, moving all of Kal's clothes into a cupboard using telekinesis.  
  
"OK, let's go" Kal said suddenly. "Where to??" Robo asked, while closing the cupboard door. "Why are you asking me?? Who was the one who couldn't wait for me to train him??" Kal and Robo went outside to a field near their house. It was unattended and the grass certainly needed cutting. Kids had to be careful when playing there, because the long grass is crawling with Ekans and Rattata. Kal was just about to tell Robo what to do when someone from behind called him. "Hoi!! You there!!" the voice came from a boy, with short blonde hair. He looked three years older than Kal. He was wearing a big blue bag over his shoulders. Kal turned around and saw him. The boy started walking up to him and introduced himself as Max. Judging from his accent and the hair colour, Kal knew he was American. "I see that's a pokemon you've got there. Want to battle??" Max asked him. "I've just got my licence today and my pokemon isn't that strong" Kal told the boy. Robo looked a bit angry and wanted to prove Kal wrong. "Don't worry about it. Look, just battle me and I'll tell you some tips on how to train that pokemon of yours."  
  
Kal agreed to a match with Max. He got Robo ready while Max was getting his pokemon out of a pokeball. It was a Charmeleon; it was huge and was even taller than Max himself. Robo was totally surprised and tried to run away. "No way!! You are going to battle that pokemon now!! Don't be such a coward!" Kal told Robo who was hiding under a rock. "Are you ready??" Max called. "Ready as you are" replied Kal. "Then let's battle!!"  
  
Charmeleon started the match with an ember attack. Robo was a bit scorched from the attack. Robo countered the attack with a tackle, but Charmeleon didn't even look hurt. Kal was shouting, telling Robo what to do. Max just stood watching while crossing his arms with a big grin on his face. After many attempts of hurting Max's Charmeleon, Robo was knocked out and Charmeleon wasn't even scratched. Kal ran to aid his Pokemon while Max patted Charmeleon and put it back in its pokeball.  
  
"I lost big time" Kal said, holding a wounded Robo in his arms. He was just about to leave when Max called him. "Don't be so gloomy man, I could knock out pokemon with only one attack, but you lasted more than five minutes out there." Max said, so that Kal wouldn't feel bad because of losing. "Here, use this on your pokemon" he threw a green bottle at Kal. Seeing his brothers doing it before, Kal sprayed some of the liquid that was in the bottle onto Robo. "Thanks, I'm going to start training him if he's alright" "What you need is help from a professional Pokemon Trainer" Max told Kal. "I've heard of this guy who meditates in the jungles of this country all day. Rumours say he's really good at training pokemon and he's got really strong pokemon. I don't know if it's true or not, but kids in America talk about him all the time. One thing for sure is, he knows a lot about Pokemon" "I've never heard of anyone like that" Kal said, and Robo was now fully healed and listening beside him. "He's only about twelve or thirteen" Max continued "one way to recognise him is he is very quiet and does not talk much. And if you ever see him, approach him slowly because he will run away from anyone" "He certainly doesn't seem friendly" Robo said at last, the potion really fixed him up. "Well, I've really got to go now, and as I've promised." Max took out a magazine from his bag and gave it to Kal. "Read it, it's got loads of info on training pokemon" and he went off. Kal gazed at the cover of the magazine, it was smooth and there were pictures of famous trainers on it. He was just about to say thanks to Max but he was already out of sight. 


End file.
